The Morning After
by Princess-Chio
Summary: Draco and Hermione have a talk the morning after.


By the time Draco padded down to the kitchen, the clock had already chimed the tenth hour. Despite the late hour, Draco yawned, the sound echoing through the silent house. He moved over to the coffee machine, pressing it exactly where Hermione had shown him. He was rewarded by the whirring of motors as the machine went to work.

Before long, the rich aroma of freshly brewed coffee filled the air. Draco breathed in deeply, enjoying the delicate textures wafting through the air. Who would have thought that he would be so smitten by a muggle drink. Even elfish brewed liquor paled in comparison to this magnificent beverage.

And he had Hermione to thank. Draco grudgingly admitted that in some ways, muggles had the wizards beat. A few more minutes and the brew would be done, then he would go wake his wife up. A smile appeared on his face, after last night, she certainly deserved the extra rest.

The machine completed its cycle, shutting itself down. Finally, Draco thought as he summoned two cups to his hand, choosing to hand pour the brew. Draco took the pot, pouring the thick black brew into the cups, clouds of steam raising in spirals.

Hermione chose that moment to appear at the door. She was clad in a gold and red sleeping robe, her bushy hair more frizzled then normal. "Good morning," said Draco cheerfully, handing over a cup. Hermione graciously accepted, choosing to take a sip before mumbling a rather sleepy good morning in return.

"How was last night?" Draco asked rather enthusiastically. Hermione did not answer immediately, instead she took another sip, taking the time to frame her answer. "Where in Merlin's name did you learn to do it?" she said finally.

"I read about it." Draco said as an explanation. "And exactly where did you read that, it is most certainly not something you find from the ministry library." Draco smirked, as a researcher for the ministry Hermione pretty much had the contents of the library at the back of her hands.

"You know that muggle contraption in the other room?" "Oh you mean the computer?" "Whatever." Draco said dismissively. "Anyway I managed to get onto the infenet." "Internet," Hermione prompted. Draco continued, "Anyway I read about it and thought I would try it out." "And the paddle?" Hermione inquired. Draco coloured beautifully, "I borrowed it from Harry."

Hermione cocked an eye, "Harry?" Draco began to turn even redder, "Didn't you know what he and Snape got up to?" This time it was Hermione's turn to feel embarrassed, "I don't ask my friends about their sex lives," she declared. "But then again, it is a wonder that they have not killed each other yet. You would think that would the hostility that they had in school…"

"Actually Harry is the more dominating one in the relationship," Draco said absentmindedly. Hermione blinked, took a sip and immediately proceeded to choke. "Too much information," Hermione managed to gasp out. The look of alarm quickly faded from Draco's face.

"So how was it?" Draco asked, repeating his question. Hermione thought for awhile then sighed, "My ass still hurts and I hardly got any sleep because of the pain. What do you think?"

"I am sorry, I don't know what possessed me to do such a thing." Draco said ashamed. "And those hurtful names, calling me a mudblood again."

Draco remained silent. "Damn you for dominating me. And damn you for making it feel so good." She said this time in a much softer tone.

Draco blinked in surprise, then a sneer came over his face. "You witch, you tricked me." Hermione flashed him a victorious smile, "Call yourself a Slytherin, tricked by the noble Gryffindor."

"I am going to spank you till you are black and blue and make you beg me to let you come." Hermione stuck out her tongue, in a fashion that looked decidedly un-Hermione like. "Not tonight lover, tonight it is my turn to play."

She rose, her robes falling around her in a manner that told Draco she had not bothered to wear anything underneath. Draco felt himself harden as she stalked towards. Stopping behind him, she bent down to whisper in his ear.

"You must be joking," Draco said with an air of disbelief. "And where did you get this idea that I like guys?" "The same place that gave you the idea that I would love to be tied up and spanked." Hermione retorted.

"How did you..." "You are not the only one who reads things." "Well I refuse."

Hermione looked a little surprised. "Then who is going to take care of your little problem?" She palmed him through the fabric of his robes.

"I refuse and nothing you do will make me change my mind." Draco said stubbornly, trying to ignore Hermione's hand. "Really?" Hermione cocked an eye towards her husband, her hand reaching into his robes. Working quickly, she freed him from the restrictive confines of his boxers, watching as he sprang to full length in her hands. "Not so little problem after all," Hermione observed.

"No means no," Draco said stoically, but his eyes were following every single movement of his wife. As she nudged his feet aside, kneeling between his legs. As she slid him into her warm inviting mouth, shuddering as a rush of pleasure rushed up his spine.

"Want to reconsider?" Hermione asked, stroking him slowly, stopping ever so often to put her mouth around his head. Draco did not, could not answer, his eyes watching his wife hypnotically. She licked along his full length, watching his head loll back, an audible sigh spilling from his mouth.

She felt his hips jerk reflectively towards her, urging her to allow him deeper. His hands curled into her brown locks, trying to ignore the impulse to just jam her head down in ecstasy.

Hermione continued her ministrations, her eyes fixed on Draco. Long hours of practise had made her an expert, easily able to complete her task, while focusing complete on his reaction. Soon she judged, pausing for a while to let her tongue draw across the head, licking the precum that had gathered there.

A few more bobs of her head and he was shuddering in anticipation of his release. She pulled back, her teeth grazing his head ever so lightly as she withdrew. "Hermione," he shouted between deep heaving breaths.

She gripped him tightly at the base then stilled. He looked down to her, his face filled with lust. She returned the look, expectant, waiting. Their wills battled for a while, before Draco crumbled. "Ok," he said, his voice shaking with need.

Hermione flashed him a grin, then released her hold onto him, reaching him just as he came. His hands pushed down on her reflexively, grinding her head into his thighs. She almost gagged as she felt him touch the back of her throat, fighting the sensation as her mouth filled rapidly with cum.

Finally, she felt him still, his hands relaxing in her hair. She pulled away with an audible pop, swallowing visibly. His eyes were glazed over, watching as she swallowed his cum, then reaching a finger over to feed the excess back into her mouth, suckling her finger suggestively.

Suddenly Draco sat ramrod straight, the look of release rapidly replaced with an air of confusion. "Did I just agree to what I think I agreed to?" Draco asked, his voice suddenly serious. Hermione replied almost solemnly, "I will tell Harry to bring his toys."


End file.
